The embodiments relates to a backlight unit and a display device, and more particularly to a backlight unit and a display device in which elements, such as a light guide plate and optical sheets, are mounted on a bottom cover while maximizing a space occupied by these elements.
Among display devices, a liquid crystal display device requires a backlight unit to display an image.
The backlight unit includes a bottom cover, a light emitting device disposed on the bottom cover to generate light, a light guide plate disposed adjacent to the light emitting device and disposed on the front surface of the bottom cover to guide light generated by the light emitting device, and optical sheets attached to the light guide plate to diffuse or refract light from the light guide plate.
Further, such a display device includes a display panel disposed on a progress route of the light emitted by the backlight unit.